


The legacy left to us

by wingsofaboy



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Riza's dad and Scar's brother were jerks, Sort of heart-to-heart talk, Tattoos, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofaboy/pseuds/wingsofaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riza sospira. In quanto soldato sa che il suo dovere sarebbe quello di cercare come minimo di arrestarlo, ma è la sua serata libera e in tutta onestà l'idea di mettersi a lottare con l'uomo di Ishbar la deprime ancora di più del fatto di essere stata scacciata dalle terme.</p>
<p>Tutto per colpa di quel maledetto tatuaggio che ha sulla schiena.</p>
<p>"Scherzavo, prima," dice, accarezzando piano la schiena di Black Hayate, "quando ti ho detto di distruggere il bagno termale."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The legacy left to us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunnybriefs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybriefs/gifts).



> Scritta per la prima settimana al **COW-T5** @ [Mari di Challenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/) per la Seconda Sfida, prompt: _Qualcosa di nuovo_. È la prima volta che scrivo su Scar ed è la prima (e speriamo non l'ultima!) volta in cui scrivo su Scar e Riza e sul rapporto che hanno con i loro tatuaggi e il modo in cui ciò li rende in qualche modo simili. Speriamo bene! :)
> 
> La fic è una What if? ispirata all'omake del volume 14, "Ma vendono ancora quel cappello per shampoo?" in cui Riza non può entrare alle terme a causa del suo tatuaggio e dice a Scar di far esplodere lo stabilimento - il tono della mia fic è parecchio più serio, spero che l'Arakawa mi perdonerà! XD

Starsene seduta sull'orlo del marciapiede a guardare la polvere che si solleva pigra ad ogni sbuffo di vento è un po' triste, ma in fin dei conti potrebbe andare peggio. Almeno non è lì completamente sola.

Black Hayate, confortante come sempre, strofina il muso contro il suo fianco in segno di solidarietà e l'uomo di Ishbar con la cicatrice sul volto ha anche lui lo sguardo perso da qualche parte mentre si gratta distrattamente i segni dell'inchiostro sul suo braccio destro.

Riza sospira. In quanto soldato sa che il suo dovere sarebbe quello di cercare come minimo di arrestarlo, ma è la sua serata libera e in tutta onestà l'idea di mettersi a lottare con l'uomo di Ishbar la deprime ancora di più del fatto di essere stata scacciata dalle terme.

Tutto per colpa di quel maledetto tatuaggio che ha sulla schiena.

"Scherzavo, prima," dice, accarezzando piano la schiena di Black Hayate, "quando ti ho detto di distruggere il bagno termale."

"L'avevo capito."

La voce dell'uomo di Ishbar è bassa e profonda come il rombo del tuono che esplode nel buio della notte. C'è forse una sfumatura di rassegnazione nel suo tono, pensa Riza, ma dopo tutto non sono affari suoi; per quanto le sembri improbabile e fuori posto, anche i criminali incalliti sentono il bisogno di rilassarsi, di quando in quando – e forse questo un po' la spaventa, perché tutto ciò lo rende spaventosamente simile a lei. Lo rende quasi umano.

"Però è una regola ingiusta." Riza non smette di accarezzare Black Hayate e il suo sguardo è fisso sui riflessi blu del pelo del suo cane, ma i suoi sensi sono all'erta, attenti ad ogni minima mossa dell'uomo seduto poco lontano da lei.

L'uomo di Ishbar fa ricadere il braccio tatuato sul ginocchio e per la prima volta sembra mettere a fuoco ciò che lo circonda.

"Il mondo intero non è che un flusso guidato dal Creatore. Le conseguenze delle scelte che facciamo ricadono sempre su di noi. Ma non mi aspetto che tu possa capirlo."

"Anche le scelte che gli altri fanno per noi?" Riza si morde il labbro e Black Hayate uggiola quando la sua mano prende ad accarezzarlo con troppa forza.

L'uomo di Ishbar la guarda con la coda dell'occhio e per un momento le sue labbra tremano attorno a parole che non emettono suono, ma l'attimo passa in fretta e lui torna a guardare il vuoto, la mano sinistra stretta con forza attorno al polso destro.

"Non intendi arrestami?"

Riza inarca le sopracciglia. Francamente, potendo, preferirebbe evitare di parlarne; sa che l'uomo seduto a pochi metri da dei è un pericolo – un pericolo per gli Alchimisti di Stato, per Amestris, _per il Colonnello_ – ma le cicatrici sulla sua schiena le tirano la pelle, e lei vorrebbe solo abbandonarsi sotto il getto caldo della doccia e smettere di pensare quanto di se stessa non le appartiene più dal momento in cui gli Alchimisti l'hanno usata per ottenere il proprio potere.

"Non riuscirei a chiamare i rinforzi in tempo, e non sono così stupida da affrontarti da sola: mi uccideresti troppo facilmente." È una scusa, in parte, ma le sta bene. Black Hayate appoggia il muso sul suo ginocchio e Riza sorride nel vederlo scodinzolare mentre lei gli gratta l'orecchio.

"Capisco," mormora l'uomo di Ishbar alzandosi in piedi e Riza fa altrettanto, sempre all'erta anche se sa che se lui avesse voluto farle del male l'avrebbe potuto fare in ogni momento.

"Anche questa scelta avrà le sue conseguenze."

Riza annuisce. "Lo so."

"Spero per te tu non debba arrivare a pentirtene."

"Forse ce ne pentiremo tutti e due, proprio come sta sera ci siamo pentiti dei tatuaggi che portiamo." Il suo sguardo va verso l'altro lato della strada ed è facile nel buio individuare le luci accese delle finestre dei bagni termali. L'uomo di Ishbar segue il suo sguardo, la fronte corrugata sopra la vistosa cicatrice sul suo volto.

"Quello di questa sera è un piccolo prezzo da pagare di fronte al compimento della mia missione."

Non ha torto, Riza pensa, ma fa male lo stesso. Se suo padre non le avesse dato il tatuaggio – se Scar non avesse avuto il suo – quante vittime innocenti sarebbero state risparmiate? Quanta morte e desolazione si sarebbe evitata? Tuttavia ora non possono fare altro che andare avanti sul percorso che hanno scelto – su cui sono stati instradati, forse, ma ad un certo punto non ha più importanza.

L'uomo di Ishbar avanza verso di lei, chiude la distanza tra loro e la supera senza guardare indietro. A Riza viene quasi da ridere al pensiero che avrebbero potuto augurarsi la buona notte, quasi fossero due amici che si separano, e non un assassino senza voglia di uccidere e un soldato troppo stanco per consegnare un criminale alla giustizia.

La notte avvolge l'uomo di Ishbar quasi come fosse un'ombra senza corpo e Riza tira con dolcezza il guinzaglio di Black Hayate che la guarda con i suoi grandi occhi intelligenti e compassionevoli – e Riza è grata di aver accanto questa creatura che la segue e la supporta e non la giudica per le scelte terribili che si trova a dover fare ogni giorno.

"Questo sarà un piccolo segreto tra noi, Hayate, hai capito?"

Black Hayate abbaia e lei sorride, prendendo a camminare verso casa nella direzione opposta da cui è sparito l'uomo di Ishbar, sicura che presto, forse ancora prima che se lo aspetti, le loro strade si incroceranno di nuovo.


End file.
